


Majora's Mask and Skyward Sword Meet!

by ZeldaNerd



Series: Zelda Stories Inspired by Art [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaNerd/pseuds/ZeldaNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Link from Skyward Sword has found the Majora Mask. This creates a twist: Link is the badguy for once. (Note: Zelda from Skyward Sword's name is changed to Crystal and the Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask one's name is still Zelda. The OOT/MM Link's name is Otis). Can Otis, Zelda, and Crystal save Hyrule AND Link? Or will they have to destroy him in order to restore peace? You know what to do to find out and you know you want to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link had been diving in the lake inside the deep woods. He dove repeatedly in the Zora Tunic for several hours, when he suddenly saw a strange mask along the lakebed. He pushed deeper until he reached it and returned to the shallows of the bank, triumphantly holding his prize. The Zora Tunic turned into his everyday green outfit (his lower legs immediately getting wet).  
Link turned it over and over in his hands, looking for a name of some sort. Not finding any, he took in the detail. The purple part that goes right up against your face, the unblinking yellow, red, and orange colored eyes. Ivory spikes, three on each side except top and bottom, protruded from it like the tusks of an elephant. The places where they started protruding was a deep red. Strange orange lines were on the purple part.  
Drying it off with the edge of his tunic, he put the mask on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next...

OTIS  
I was puzzled. The Majora Mask was in its cage just a second ago. I pulled out my Ocarina and played Saria's Song to ask her advice.  
"Oh no! This is terrible, Otis!" she exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "Where could it have gone?" Saria wondered. She didn't need to say another comment, because someone behind me grabbed my Ocarina. I whirled around to see a man with his back turned to me, throw the Ocarina on the ground, shattering it to many pieces.  
The man had a green pointy hat, like me. He looked almost exactly like me, except his leggings were of a more tanned color. The strap connecting his sword scabbard to his back was made up of one diagonal one, with another branching off to his right side.  
Slowly, he turned, and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw what was on his face.  
The Majora Mask.  
The evil me punched me so hard I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Otis after he is punched by "himself".

OTIS  
I woke to hear Zelda's voice calling my name. "Otis, are you okay?"  
I sat up and shook my head violently to clear it. "Yes. But an evil me stole the Majora Mask," I said to her. Zelda looked horrified. "Do you mean Dark Link?" she asked.  
I shook my head and stood up. "We need to find him, or chaos will rule over Hyrule's newfound peace."  
"I think I can help."  
I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl with blonde hair with bangs, and the same braids down from above her temples hanging down as Zelda, but more like locks of hair wrapped in green and purple ribbons. She wore a pink dress with a sort of cape with the symbol of Hyrule in pale blue on a white backdrop on the side, a blue gem set into a small gold socket between the two protruding parts of her collarbone. The dress ended at her knees and had white leggings underneath, and a pair of leather boots on.  
She carried a harp across her back.  
"I am Crystal. The person who snatched your ocarina was Link, but he is now the new Majora."  
I looked at her in puzzlement. "He smashed the ocarina," I informed her.  
A smile curved a corner of her mouth. "Then after he punched you, he restored it with the powers of the Mask. He is unstoppable now. Who knows what evil can be bestowed upon the land with the Ocarina of Time?"  
"This is terrible," Zelda said.  
"Not completely."  
We looked at Crystal. Seriousness had returned to her face. "There are three more ocarinas as powerful as the Ocarina of Time. Only known to Din, Farore, and Nayru. The first, the Ocarina of Courage, is hidden in the deepest depths of the forest. We must go to the lost woods to retrieve it and find someone to help us."  
"Who would that be?" I asked.  
"Dark Link."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And next again... (thanks to Megalucario1 if you're reading this) -TheZeldaFanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balked: hesitate or be unwilling to accept an idea or undertaking.

We walked outside as directed by Crystal. Zelda and I waited patiently as Crystal whistled, but nearly had a heart attack when we saw a giant blue bird fly out of the sky and perch on the ground.  
Crystal calmly mounted it and held out her hand to apparently help us on.  
Zelda balked at her. Crystal motioned with her head. "Come on."  
Zelda was frozen to the spot. "You want me to get on that thing?" she whispered in a scared tone.  
"It won't hurt you. Loftwings are gentle creatures," Crystal explained.  
Zelda reluctantly mounted, me coming after her.  
Soon, we were up in the sky and were flying over Hyrule. It looked beautiful.  
We stopped above a place in the Lost Woods I've never seen before. The Loftwing gently circled down, and as we got closer, I could see Dark Link.  
He was standing against a tree with his arms crossed and a determined glare on his face. His red eyes flashed as he unfolded his arms and strode to us as we landed.  
He scowled right at me, and me back at him.  
Dark Link gave the women a helping hand down. He offered the same to me, but I refused and jumped down myself.  
He shrugged and went back to a shady tree, where all you could see of him were his red eyes, occasionally disappearing when he blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AkuDemyfan for finding errors and Megalucario1 if s/he's reading! Happy Zelda playing, ZeldaNerd (TheZeldaFanatic on deviant Art)

Walking to a giant circular stone on a cliff wall, I ran my fingers over the moss deforming the rock, slowly but surely dissolving it away. Some moss seemed deeper towards the center, so I ripped a clump off and revealed a line made up of some green material. Looking up to the center, I saw more of it. In the exact center was a hole big enough for an arrow to easily fly through with good aim.  
I strode to Crystal, tapped her shoulder, and pointed to it. Stopping her discussion with Zelda, she responded; "You must shoot an Arrow of Light through there to open the Temple of Farore."  
Nodding, I took my bow out. Also removing from my inventory the Light Dust and an arrow from my quiver. I dipped the tip of the arrow in the dust and sealed the lid. I put the Light Dust in my inventory, and examined the Light Arrow.   
The arrow's shaft had turned to a very light and strong gold, as did the head and the feather. The whole thing glimmered and shone when I moved it.  
I nocked the arrow, and prepared the shot. The light grew brighter and brighter around the arrow, until finally, I released it. The arrow left a trail of light behind as it zoomed in on the hole.  
For a moment, I feared I had missed for once, but the arrow struck home.  
The green engravings glowed whilst the moss dissolved into thin air. Brighter and stronger the glow became, until we could no longer look at it. (I looked at Dark Link and he had turned all green with the light, and his eyes purple)  
The light faded with a sound like when I had used Farore's Wind. I could look back at it, and saw the stone had turned into the light. It dispersed into many green fairies and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To AkuDemyfan: They didn't travel anywhere. They landed here on the Loftwing.

DARK LINK  
Looking at the black, ominous hole in the cliff, I wondered how Otis could've performed this trick with a bunch of fairies. It can't be possible for fairies to turn into stone unless there is a dangerous enemy nearby. One powerful enough to harm the children of the goddesses. I thought for a moment, and immediately snapped out of it when I noticed they were advancing into the darkness.  
I quietly followed, ever alert for danger amongst the green crystals and dripping stalagmites of the Temple of Farore... which looked more like a cave to me. We continued in the semi-darkness, the only bright light being green fairies floating about in random spots.  
We soon came upon a dead end, the cave wall having an alcove set into it. We all stopped as Crystal silently placed a strange entwined vine in the alcove.   
The wall pulsed green, and moved aside. Approaching cautiously, we again continued. The three ahead suddenly became unnaturally still. I dispersed into a shadow to look in front of them and see a hideous monster woman with snakes as her hair. Her eyes glowed yellow, and her fangs hanging out of her mouth dripped with venom.  
I recognized the Medusa, Lady of the Snakes. She looked directly at me and hissed. I knew I was invulnerable to her because I wasn't truly a mortal, but a chill still ran down my spine at the thought of the others being stone. "I will not hesitate to free them," I warned Medusa. "I don't care. I will have finally rid the land of one of the people blocking my freedom from this temple if I am victorious!" she retorted. She started charging up a ball of evil green energy, while at the same time I turned back into myself and drew my sword, also baring my shield.


	7. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Dark Link and Medusa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start putting which character the point of view is from as the chapter title. Thanks for staying with me guys who are reading this!

I faced her; shield raised, sword ready, waiting...  
She stood waiting too.  
Finally reaching the point of impatience, I adjusted my grip on my sword to better fit comfort, causing Medusa to fire and my getting the result I wanted. I rolled the ball off my sword, attempting to hit her, but she was living up to her title.  
Medusa inched closer along the wall, closer and closer. I kept backing up and looking for a weakness, when solid stone gently pressed up against my back. The dampness seemed to seep through me, crossing into my blade with a strange sensation of power rising in me.  
I realized what was happening.  
Copying the way Otis charged up his spin attack, I made Medusa stop in her tracks when she saw lights gleaming on my sword. She looked quizzical, and then startled when I released the energy for the spin attack. She nimbly jumped back and looked for my weaknesses.  
Smiling, I pushed her towards her newfound weakness: light.  
There was a raised podium with an empty pedestal that had the strange light that shined down on the undrawn Master Sword in the Temple of Time. My target.  
A few more inches...  
Medusa suddenly lashed out with one of her snakes. I dodged, and gave her the opportunity to get out of my trap. I exhaled in a frustrated manner and whirled my sword to her arm. I switched direction to her neck at the last minute, and at the same time her head was incapacitated, she had bitten my arm.  
As her body faded away, I looked at the others. They had returned to normal, and on the pedestal, there was a green flash.  
There was now a green ocarina on the pedestal, the Ocarina of the Forest.  
Otis walked over and gently removed it, turning it over to look at every square inch of it. In the mouthpiece, the symbol of the Kokiri was engraved in it.  
Crystal and Zelda looked on at the ocarina with silent admiration.  
The world becoming unsteady, I layed on the ground, not wanting to move. Knowing the poison was taking effect.


	8. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone from Deviant Art, I greet thee warmly!   
> -TheZeldaFanatic from dA

I felt a weird floating sensation... probably someone carrying me.  
Confusion ruled my thoughts. Would I survive? No... I couldn't tell them the cure.  
I would be condemned for as long as Link, Otis, and the others I shadow live. Which means all eternity because once the Hero of Time hits his 19th year they stay that age.  
I honestly don't know what will become of me. What happens to shadows when they die? Do shadows even die?  
My thoughts ran amuck till I woke up. My mind clearer, I found I was in a tent with a linen cloth as a bandage on my arm. I suddenly felt so tired...  
I must sleep.  
"Dark Link. I will make with you an offer."  
I started at the voice.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I will heal you if you will tell me where the Goddesses have gone."  
"I don't know where they are," I partially lied.  
"Lies. You know where Nayru is. Now tell me."  
"What good will I get out of it?" I retorted.  
"Life. You will be mostly real. However, you will lose your shadow abilities."  
"I'll tell you where she is, just heal me only. I don't need anything else."


	9. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Dark Link. (Aka Darky)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, don't send a Kudo. I have no clue what they mean... comments are much more explanatory.

"Are you listening?" I asked the disembodied voice.  
"Oh yes. Give the information to me now."  
"Okay. Nayru has a special hiding place... It's guarded by the mighty Serpent of the Sea. I only knew that. Heal me now," I said.  
There was a strange noise, and then my arm felt normal. I felt strong again.  
I turned to a shadow and snuck out to spy on the other three.  
They were all gathered around a small campfire, Otis having a worried expression. Zelda and Crystal had normal everyday expressions, as if nothing of importance happened.  
I knew Otis was worried because he was linked to me through spirit... we were practically brothers.  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Otis pondered.  
"Yes, I'm okay," I said as I returned to my normal form. Otis turned around, surprise and then joy on his face. "You're okay!" He exclaimed and then gave me an overly tight friendship hug.  
"Yes... I am. I'm starting to want air back."  
"Oh, sorry," Otis said, and withdrew. He held out a hand, to which I looked at quizically. "Deal of friends?" Otis asked.  
"Okay..." I replied, "Deal of friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From then on, Otis and Dark Link were friends and promised to never harm each other. The journey continues in Chapter 10.


	10. Otis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Death Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character! Link from Twilight Princess. You will find out his name soon.

The fly on Crystal's Loftwing was short.  
We arrived at Kakariko Village, all the people more busy than they had been before Skull Kid or Ganon took over. Much happier, everyone called out greetings to their friends. Some evidently were going to the market in Castletown.  
Crystal stopped us at the potion shop.  
"Crystal we have plenty of potions. We even have fairies," Dark Link said, taking out a bottle with red liquid for example.  
When Medusa had bitten him, we tried health potions and fairies, but neither were powerful enough to enact upon the poison. All we could've done was wait and hope for the best.  
But something else happened, much more potent than any fairy or health potion. We had tried to ask what it was, but he refused to answer. A guilty look was always on his face when we mentioned it.  
"We're not shopping. We are meeting someone. Otis, you especially will like this!" Crystal responded. Sheepishly, Dark Link put the potion away.  
This was the most cheerful Crystal ever was getting. At least I think so.  
"Okay."  
She nodded. "Right. Here we go."  
Stepping into the shop, we headed to the counter where once the Twinrovas kept shop, before I had slain them in the Spirit Temple with the majestic Mirror Shield. Now an old widow who had nothing to start out with was running it.  
Putting a hand on the counter, Crystal said, "I'm ready for Levi's help now."  
Nodding, the widow motioned for a person to come.  
From the back room emerged another me, but his hair was dirty blonde and his tunic was a darker, more textured green.  
"Hello, Levi," Crystal greeted him. "My companions are Otis, Zelda, and Dark Link."  
She pointed to everyone in their turn. Levi bowed graciously, as if it were required.  
"It is an honor ro meet the hero before me. The princess too. Queen Zirah would've been honored also, but she is quite busy."  
He shook his head. "Darned manners. I take them too seriously."  
Zelda laughed.  
I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Levi. We need to leave for Death Mountain now."  
Levi nodded. "Let's do it, then. Onwards to victory!"  
Again he said; "Darned manners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally facepalmed myself and laughed when I realized I spelled Kakariko as Kakriko (all credit to finding that to AkuDemyfan from deviant art)


	11. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Mountain.

It was a steep climb. Practically all I can say besides dangerous and wacky.  
Rocks constantly fell and slammed into the ground. It seemed easy for Dark, because he was a shadow and all.  
After several hard minutes of toiling up the mountain, we reached a giant granite stone, perfectly round and flat. It was engraved in red lines of a kind of clear, murky material. It was like smoke hovered in the veins of the stone, from the heart of the volcano.  
Otis pulled out his bow, an arrow, and some light dust. Dipping the arrow in it as if it were routine. Bright light coalesced around the arrow's tip, exploding outwards as the arrow streaked to the center of the stone. The light suddenly died as the arrow hit the stone with a sharp clack and dropped to the ground.  
Everyone was puzzled. "What is going on with this?" Crystal asked.  
"I thought Crystal new everything," Dark Link muttered.  
"I don't know," Otis said, dropping his arms to his side.  
Zelda just stared at the clouds above the mountain. This could only mean...  
"Quick! Under that ledge!" I exclaimed. Everyone immediately ran under just as a huge boulder surrounded with fire crashed down and hit the ground.  
We were stuck under the ledge, as Otis's Golden Gauntlets were no match for the heat and weight of the boulder.  
"Is everyone okay?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Affirmative."  
"Yep."  
"Yeah."  
I nodded. "Good."  
"I'll go for help," Dark suggested.  
"How would you do that?" I inquired.  
"I can teleport between shadows."  
"Oh... In that case, go ahead. But first wait."  
I looked to make sure Dark was still here. He was.  
"There is a new dragon in there. The volcano, as well as Din's Temple. We must find a way to vanquish it before we get to the Ocarina of Fire," I explained. "You can go now, Dark."  
He nodded and disappeared with a billowing of dark wisps.  
"All we can do now is plan and wait," Otis said.


End file.
